Lesson in Realization
by darkling59
Summary: Sequel to 'Learning Curve'. It's surprising sometimes how clueless Gundam pilots can be. AthrunxKira. Shounenai fluff
1. What the?

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed, or any of the characters. Also, this contains SHOUNEN-AI and implications of YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

Shounen-ai

KiraxAthrun

This is the sequel to 'Learning Curve'. I got 10 reviews on the dot so I'm following my promise to continue.

But you guys are still lucky I got a sudden burst of inspiration. XD

It's supposed to take place a little while afterwards: days or months, you make the call.

This wasn't one of the original ones and it's about twice as long as the 'Learning Curve' in its entirety.

I have no idea if it's good or not and Iwhether or not I continue is up to you guys and your reviews.

* * *

"What are they **doing**?"

"Probably…no, I have no idea."

"Yzak, what are-?"

"Shove off."

"What are you-?"

"Beat it, Strike!"

"Come on Kira."

_Sad sigh._

"Alright."

_Silence._

"I'm sorry. They shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's alright. Yzak didn't even seem to be concentrating on being angry this time. He didn't try to kill me."

"Surprise surprise."

"No kidding."

"Ya know, I think I might know what they were up to."

"Really?"

"I made a bet with Dearka the other day about a certain…topic."

"Topic? Wait, you bet on a person?"

"Uh…eheheheh. Yes, just a friendly wager."

"Hm. What was the topic?"

"Er…marriage."

_Blush_

"W-what?"

_Sheepish chuckle_.

"We bet on how Yzak would react to the topic of marriage."

"O-oh." _Nervous laugh. _" Who won?"

"Not sure. But the fact that Dearka hasn't come demanding money means it was most likely me."

"Heh. But…why would Dearka want to talk to Yzak about marriage?"

_Nervous shift but no answer._

"Athrun? Come on, I know you know something. I can see it in your face. And you've known them a lot longer then I have."

"Well, there's been a bit of tension between them lately."

"Tension? They were mad at each other?"

"Uhm…no, not exactly."

_Uncomfortable silence._

"Then what do you mean?"

_Confused silence._

"Well…how do you feel about homosexuals?"

"W-what? How does that…? Oh. OH! I see…"

"Don't tell them I told you, okay?"

_Blush._

"S-sure."

_VERY uncomfortable silence._

"SO…how do **you **feel about…that?"

"I…er…well…Igottago!"

"Huh? But…wait!"

"No, I really do need to leave. See you later!"

"Oh no you don't-!"

"Wha-?"

_**-THUD-**_

"Oof!"

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just surprised. What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay. I didn't mean to make you fall down those stairs."

"I only fell down two stairs. And I can stand on my own now. You can get off me."

"Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks."

"You going to answer the question?"

_Slightly mischievous smirk._

"Um, no." _Blush_ "I really do need to go. I promised Cagalli I'd help her choose a dress for the state banquet."

"Dress?" _Chuckle. _" You really are a softie Kira."

"Hm. I don't really consider that a bad thing. See you later?"

"Yeah. You can think over your answer."

"M-my answer? Well, maybe."

Athrun watched his friend run away with an amused glint in his eyes. He'd originally been scared of bringing up the topic of the other two Gundam pilots as a couple for…personal…reasons.

But the way Kira had reacted…

He cracked a small smile, turning to back towards the other two. Maybe Dearka could give him a few pointers?

His next conversation with Kira promised to be much more interesting.

* * *

End.

* * *

I don't think this conversation is good or bad. But it doesn't seem as funny as any of the others. It starts too slow.

--------------------

Ya like?

If so, review. I don't know if I'm going to put any more installments up but I will if enough people want it.

Seeya later.

* * *


	2. Later later

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed, or any of the characters. Also, this contains SHOUNEN-AI and implications of YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

Shounen-ai; KiraxAthrun; this is the sequel to 'Learning Curve'.

It's supposed to take place a little while afterwards: days or months, you make the call.

Hm…

I don't have any thing to say for once.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Oh, and this was done several days ago. FFnet was being stupid and wouldn't let me put it up. I was gonna wait until Friday once I got an 'all clear' but...meh.

* * *

**Later later:**

"So, come up with an answer?"

"An answer to what?"

"My question."

"WHAT question?"

"You know…"

"No I don't. Look Athrun, I'm real sorry but I have work to do. Would you mind waiting until later?"

"Well…"

"If not, please make this quick."

"Alright."

_Amused but slightly annoyed smirk_

"You know how Yzak and Dearka are together?"

"Of course. Yzak's mother fainted when she fount out. Then started planning their wedding when she woke up. It was….scary. I don't think I ever imagined her so…**happy**" (1)

_Soft chuckle_

"I found that sight slightly disturbing actually, not scary."

"Heh, so did Yzak and Dearka. The looks on their faces were priceless!"

"Especially considering all they told her was that they thought they might possibly be interested in dating each other."

"Heh."

_Comfortable silence_

"So…how does that connect to your mysterious question?"

_Eye roll_

"You mean you haven't figured it out?"

_Confused blink_

"Ummm…"

"Do you remember how you found out first? Before Yzak told his mother?"

"What? When?"

"Think about it."

"Hmmm…." _Short silence _"Oh, wait. I think I-OH….THAT question."

_Bright blush_

"Yep." _Mischievous grin_ "That's the one. Do you have your answer?"

"W-well, I haven't really thought about it much."

_Disappointment_

"Not at all?"

"A tiny bit at first. But no, not much. I'm sorry."

_Depression_

"You sure?"

"I guess-."

_Nervous silence_

"Yes?"

"I guess I don't have a problem with it. I mean, I'm fine with Yzak and Dearka, so-."

"I get that. You're too nice to change your opinion of someone based on their gender preference. But what about you? How do you feel?"

"M-me? Feel like-like THAT?"

"Mhm."

_Feigned indifference masking secret worry_

"T-that's kinda personal."

"Well, we are best friends."

"I know, but…wait a minute, why do you care?"

_Uh-oh._

"What?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because…well, you tell me first."

"Tell what? I'm not the one that keeps asking!"

_Elation in the face of nervousness_

"I mean, you answer the question first. Then I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Blush. _"Alright then I guess. I feel…well, if the right person comes along, a person I can click with completely, I will feel for them no matter what gender they are."

"Click with?"

"Yeah, you know; love and understand unconditionally, invite them into my life without hesitation or worry, confide in them without worrying about integrity or being judged…that sort of thing."

"I see."

_Thoughtful silence_

"So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you said you would answer now."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Okay." _Nervous shift_ "I suppose my view is much like yours. Gender doesn't matter so long as I care for the person."

"Alright, that's cool."

"Hm."

_Uncomfortable silence_

"Hey Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this so important to you? I mean, if you already know yourself, what I think shouldn't matter."

"Well I guess-."

**-BEEP-BEEP-**

"Oh look at the time guess I've got to run. See you later!"

"Athrun get back here!"

"Sorry, I'm late as it is! Bye Kira!"

"Bye."

Kira mumbled and scowled at his best friend's retreat. Why had he done that? Kept pushing the point?

Had he been going to confess something?

That would certainly make sense. The coordinator paused in his work to concentrate. In fact, it would make a lot of sense.

His mind wandered to his definition of a perfect partner from earlier and he automatically compared Athrun to it.

Then went rigid in shock when he found the other boy perfect as compared to his dream.

"Well what do you know? Looks like he might have the right idea. But what if he doesn't? I mean, he implied a lot but he never actually said anything."

A devilish smile flickered across his face briefly as he returned to work.

If Athrun was too timid to reveal his hidden meanings and feelings, then Kira would need to do it for him.

Time for a role reversal.

* * *

End.

* * *

Again, not that funny and too long. 

Too much progression, not enough humor.

(1) Just going off what I saw in the series. It wasn't that in depth.

* * *

Ya like? 

If so, review. I don't know if I'm going to put any more installments up but I will if enough people want it.

Seeya later.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: 

**Maryam Khanoom**

**SpiritsMelding**

**LBx**

**Lingering-Misery-of-Sorrow**

**Black Magician Girl3**

**Nevermore-Amaya**

**Kahuri-chan**

**RuByMoOn17**


	3. Night

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed, or any of the characters. Also, this contains SHOUNEN-AI and implications of YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

Shounen-ai; KiraxAthrun; this is the sequel to 'Learning Curve'.

It's supposed to take place a little while afterwards: days or months, you make the call.

**NEWS!**

_I'm starting a Gundam Seed fanfiction archive! Submissions are welcome; I'm trying to get as many people as I can! Both yaoi and het will be accepted so if you write for either and would like to a) spread and circulate your work and/or b) store it in whatever order you'd like (I've noticed series getting split up and confused on ffnet a lot) then come see me! At the moment, the site's all set up but there aren't any fics up (not even mine; I haven't had time to transfer them to webpages yet) but I've also got a forum, list of challenges, and updates for interaction; even if you don't want to join, come say hi! _

_I'm also starting a personal website to let people get to know me better and to put all my scenes/drabbles/rants (tiny crossovers and scenes from stories that didn't quite get off the ground from various fandoms, GS included), WIPs, and finished stuff. Unfortunately, that one's taking a little bit more time than the archive. XD_

Come visit me! The GS site is _www. freewebs. com/hziz_ and my personal site (with lots of tidbits from bunches of series that never made it to ffnet) is _www. freewebs. com/darkling59_ . (remove the spaces and cut/paste the links)

I'm probably going to be updating more regularly and with better edited chapters on my sites; ffnet has been screwing up what I send them._  
_

At the moment, I'm having one massive update of all eight of my active stories (two YGO, one Slayers, one Surface, four GS) and possibly a revamp of my POTC one-shot in honor of the second movie (which was awesome). All in honor of my new website and the end of the summer!

Er…yeah.

Oh, and I'm changing my offsite screenname. While I will remain darkling59 on ffnet, my writing name on gaia will be hziz and on my website will probably alternate between the two.

Same goes for if you want to chat or just say hi, pm me at _hziz. _My other account (darkling59) is still active but it isn't where my fan fiction is being posted. And my avatar is the wrong gender.

This is the last installment of my Gundam Seed 'Conversations' mini series. People didn't like the last chapter very much and this is the last pairing I'm really a proponent of (well, besides Nicol pairings but he's dead in this timeline so he can't be involved XD)

-------------

"Twos?"

"One."

"Thanks. Fives?"

"Dammit; three."

"Heheheh; that's one set. Tens?"

"Nope, go on."

"Your turn."

"Okay. Threes?"

"Two."

"Thanks…Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"This is pathetic."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Saturday night and we're home doing this."

"I thought you wanted to spend some time together."

_Hurt._

"I do! But not like this."

"Oh? How then?"

"Well, there is this new place down the road…"

_Curiosity._

"New place?"

"Yep! We should go there!"

"I-I don't know…"

_Blush_

"What! Why not!"

"It's just…well…I've never…"

_Incredulousness._

"Never?"

"Well, there wasn't really any time. I mean, I was a ZAFT officer and…"

"Excuses, excuses! Both Dearka and Yzak have done it before!"

"Yeah, but they're them."

"Eh….alright; you've got a point."

"So…back to…"

"Oh no; if you've never done it, I'm gonna teach you to do it."

_Embarrassment._

"You really don't…"

"Athrun, you're my best friend; yes I do."

"Well…okay."

"Good. First you put one hand on me like this."

_Deep blush._

"Okay. Then?"

"You put your other hand like…oooooohh…just like that."

"Heh." _Smirk. _ "Alright. Then I do this?"

"Hmmmm…yeah…"

"I think I get it."

_Vague disappointment._

"Alright…erm…why aren't you letting go?"

_Blush._

"S-sorry."

"No, it's f-fine."

"So…this place. Have you ever been there before?"

"No, but Yzak and Dearka say it's fun."

"You spoke to Yzak and Dearka?"

"And Yzak only threatened me three times!"

"Throughout the conversation or in the first sentence?"

"Heheh, throughout the conversation."

"Improvement!"

"Yep! Well, I'm going to go change into something more…suitable."

"Alright. Can we stop at my place so I can change as well?"

"Sure. It's on the way after all and you can't exactly go as you are now."

"Right."

_Short silence._

"Hey Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, let's skip the card game and go straight to the dance club."

_Snicker._

"Works for me."

--------------

End.

---------------

Funnier than the last chapter, I think; and I sort of brought it full circle from the first chapter of _Learning Curve_.

Although I did get inspiration for it at a horribly inopportune time. (during a blackout/brownout which occurred after dark because of the day heat 114 degrees; I wrote by candle light for half of it, flashlight for the other half)

Who can guess what card game they're playing at the beginning? What's funny (in a sort of morbid, cry yourself to sleep sense) is that this sounds like something I'd get stuck doing. -.-

-------------------

Ya like?

If so, review. I doubt I'll put any more installments up but if enough people are interested, you never know. –_shrug_-

Seeya later.

-----------------------------

Thanks for reviewing:

**Maryam Khanoom**

**Black Magician Girl3**

**Squee**


End file.
